


Betrayal

by EstherA2J



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: About to Die, All Alone, Best Friends, Broken Bones, Complete, Friendship, Gen, Killing, Left to die, Male Friendship, Mentor/Sidekick, Mentors, One Shot, Poetry, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wounded, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broken, wounded, dying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

It was his mentor,  
Teacher,  
Friend  
Who came to make an end of him.  
He left him lying,  
Broken,  
Wounded,  
Dying,  
All alone.


End file.
